Desperately seeking Veronica
by Mrs.Mortiz-Stiefel
Summary: This story is still alive. Dana arives and Veronica is kidnapped. LoVe Chapter 6 also includes Dick's journey for beer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer VM characters are not mine but Dana is mine**

**Desperately Seeking Veronica**

All was going good for Veronica Duncan was safe with his baby, Wallace's name was cleared in the hit and run, and she and Logan became good friends. Veronica was eating lunch and talking with Wallace when Logan came up to them smiling. He told them that they were invited to a party on his new yacht and no Dicks allowed. They said yes and went to class talking. Weevil saw them walking and joined in. You see the 09ers and not so rich people joined together and made the school peaceful. Then they heard what seemed to be Dick screaming in pain. They ran to see what happened.

They saw what looked to be a 7th grader beating him up. She then walked up to them and said "Are you Logan?" Logan looked at her puzzled and answered yes. She told that she was his half sister from one of Aaron's many woman friends and that was had a drug overdose and had to find her half family. With that Logan was on the floor. Around ten minutes later he woke up. Then she told them that she was here to stay because was too smart for 7th and 8th grades. She also told them that her name was Dana and she was made fun of by Dick so she gave him a welcoming gift.

After a few days Logan came to terms with the revelation that had came forth. The yacht party was in one day and Veronica was finishing up a case of wife cheating. She was taking some photos outside a road stop hotel.

Ring, ring Logan picked up his phone, it was Dana she told him she was getting her stuff from the hotel when she saw Veronica's car. She went to say hi, but when she looks in the car she wasn't there and her bag and laptop was still in the car and it looked suspicious. Logan then quickly got dressed and got a hold of Wallace and Weevil. They went to Veronica's car it looked like there was no struggled. Keith was on a case and could not be reached so Logan, Wallace, Weevil and the young suspicious girl named Dana.

Not long I know but this is my first fic more to come It will get better please review


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks this chapter will be longer

**Chapter 2**

They were all at Wallace's house with Alicia Fennel trying to get a hold of Keith. When suddenly Veronica's cell phone rang, Logan answered.

"Hello are you ok"

"It's me Duncan."

"Where are you Duncan?"

Wait Logan are you two…."

"No" Logan told Duncan what happened over the past few days

Duncan was devastated, he told Logan he would help, yet he couldn't speak well over the tears. Logan went back to where they all were sitting. They all though of who would have kidnapped her. Weevil was locked on Dick. Logan thought his dad was to blame. When all of a sudden Wallace said Dana. Dana had been at the scene of the crime and she was the only one who saw the car. Also, how did she know who they were?

That next day at school was almost unbearable. Mac had been trying to find any clues on Veronica's lap top. Wallace questioned students and Weevil asked the bikers. Yet, Logan was sitting and thinking about all he and Veronica went through. He couldn't take losing someone else. Logan thought about how they were friends then enemies, then they dated and now he was alone with nothing, but her laptop and cell phone. Why couldn't he tell her what he felt about her? He needed to find her. The dismissal bell rang and they went home.

Logan turned on the radio as he drove to Mar investigations. Against the odds is up next, he changed it, this is sad fm. Logan turned it off. He looked at the building he swore he saw Lilly. He remembered 5 or 6 years ago. Duncan and him were playing video games and chowing down on pizza, while Lilly and Veronica played truth or dare while Lilly was making out with her NSYNC poster. They were all friends and all was good.

He went in to Mars investigations. Strangely the door was unlocked, Mac was there sitting on the couch. She looked worried. Logan sat next to her, she told him that the cheating man Veronica was taking the photos of had a bad anger problem and sent 2 tourists to the hospital. Mac then said that the woman he was cheating on was the parent of someone at the school. Logan and Mac went to the Camelot motel to the room that the man was staying at. Logan almost broke down it was the on that him and Veronica had their first kiss outside it. Mac put her arms around him and told him it was ok. Mac told him that he should go back to the car. He got angry so he said he would just back off if he gets angry.

She knocked on the door no one was there so she told Logan they should come later and not break down the door. They left. Mac was at her house looking at the ceiling. "Who would kidnap Veronica? Mac said to her self, yet again some times who wouldn't. School was horrible all the kids acted sympathetic even though they would rather play poker with the devil then sit next to her. The only people who cared for her were no where in site. Mandy was looking at a picture of her dog Veronica found. Casey was looking at the hackie sack he used to play with. Wallace looked at the flag pole. Her friends hadn't spoken a word that whole day.

Keith was sleeping at his hotel when the phone rang. It was Alicia. She told him about Veronica. He was crying tears of anger and sadness. He changed his flight and was at the airport of Chicago when a horrible thunder storm delayed the flights for a few days Keith was angry, why couldn't he be there and save her. He sat there with the pain fathers should never endure. He remembered when Veronica was little and she acted like a detective playing with her dolls.

He also remembered that her notebook said Veronica Kane all over it. Before Lilly died she was normal. The flight attendant gave him a pillow and blanket. He wished that time could rewind, he wished he didn't take this case, he wished Veronica was in his arms.

"Weevil are you ok said Wallace." No some one I could call my friend is kidnapped and the 09ers are acting like they her best friends. "I will kill the person who took Veronica" said Weevil.

"Guys we think we might know were Veronica is!' screamed Beaver.

_To be_ _Continued_

Ok there will be a development in the case I just wanted to show how people were dealing with her disappearance I'm not good at the POV. Dana come back and have a revelation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer don't own it just rent it**

This will a short chapter, but will have big secret.

**Chapter 3**

Weevil and Wallace run to the newspaper room. Logan, Mac and Beaver were crowed around a computer screen. Beaver told them how he was looking at an online news article in the picture there was a short blonde with a green and pink sweatshirt that Veronica was wearing the day she disappeared. The picture was also dated a few hours ago. They ran to the scene and saw Dana standing where Veronica stood hours before. She looked like shit.

She walked to them and gave Logan a note. Logan read it. It said:

_Dear Logan,_

_You have followed what seemed to be the location of Veronica we'll your wrong my daughter tricked you into thinking that she was your half-sister. I was originally going to kill your father, but since Aaron's arrest I thought taking Veronica would hurt you more. Veronica is fine...maybe. I will soon give you instructions on what to do to get her back. _

_Yours faithful, _

_Friend from the dead_

Logan grabbed Dana and at first furious then despaired kept saying. "where is she where is she?" Dana was able to get out of his grip and ran off.

Authors note: like I said it was short. Thanks for the reviews they make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this chapter is supernatural it is showing how Meg and Lilly are taking this.

Don't own just rent.

**Chapter 4**

Sitting on a cloud were two teens. One, was wearing a white corset and mini skirt while, the other was wearing a white sweater and flowing broom skirt." Whoa, I didn't see this coming!" said the one in the mini.

"Now Lilly don't make this look like a new thriller movie." stated the other one. It was Meg and Lilly, they had been watching this all unfold. They both knew that the letter said _friend from the dead._

"If they blame us there will be some angle butt-kicking. Also who ever kidnapped her will get a personal vision of me." exclaimed Lilly. Lilly was furious because two of her guys already lost her and Meg, so how life repays them go and kill someone else. While Lilly was letting of some steam, Meg was forming a plan. _If I could get Dana to tell me where she was, then I could give clues to Logan or someone._ Lilly knew Meg's 'I've got a plan and I'm not afraid to use it 'face she smiled and stared with a grin. Meg so caught up in her plan saw Lilly and was startled, and told the plan.

They flew down and found Dana. Dana was hiding from the rest of the students. Dan jumped at the sight of them and was then pushed down by Lilly. Lilly integrated her for the truth. A few minutes later…. "They did it!" Lilly said astonished. Dana nodded. Meg was shocked. They grinned and went back up. Dana fainted at the thought of her seeing dead people. She laid there for what seemed to hours to be woken up by Weevil.

"Well, I'm crushed I was going to beat you up but I see someone beat to It." said Weevil.

"Weevil I saw dead people you have to believe me!" screamed Dana. Weevil looked at her with confusion. He took by the arm and to her to the journalism room. Logan was sitting and Veronica's desk looking for clues when they walked in.

Logan's POV

_God what else does the cold blooded bitch want? _I then came over to Weevil. Dana's face was white and she looked like she saw the wrath of Weevil. "I saw two dead girls!" whispered Dana. I thought she was crazy, but she did look like she was telling the truth unlike all the other times she spoke. _Wait! Could she have seen…_my thoughts were cut out by the lunch bell. While everyone was talking to Dana, I slipped away from the table to Kayla Lurton. She looked at me like I was a kidnapper. I told how I needed her help. You see, she can speak to the dead and annoy people to death.

Authors note: Kayla is going to be in a different story and you will be explained everything. Now back to the story.

I took Kayla's arm and begged her to talk to Lilly. She agreed and told me to be at her house at ten. Hours later….. Her house was amazing; it almost reminded me of Veronica. She took me to her room: it was Broadway meets Goth. We sat down in a circle of floor pillows. She chanted some odd sayings, when the room turned black and a white orb came near Kayla. It sounded like Lilly. I asked it who was the kidnapper, when I heard say that she was not allowed to tell but she could say this she lies with England. The white orb disappeared and everything went back to normal. Kayla looking surprised blurted out the Camelot.

I thought about it._ Maybe she isn't there because it is too obvious, but then again maybe they did keep her there because I would think she wasn't there. God it was too confusing. _I left Kayla's mansion and was off. Before I could get to Camelot I got a call, it was Duncan he said to met him at there penthouse. Logan droved to the location and realized who he was going to see he knew in his gut it was about Veronica and it wasn't going to be good.

Authors note: Ok got on the supernatural side but it is needed. I will probably write a few more chapters. Don't worry I have probably 2 or 3 I'm working on so I'm not leaving soon. One thing if you don't like being upset about Logan and Veronica not being together right now just think about Logan in leather pants and it will start to work things out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why are you back?"

"Where is she Logan?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know where she is, Duncan?"

It was awkward between the two of them; they both loved Veronica and knew if they were ever going to save Veronica she would have to choose one of them. Duncan looked different he dyed his hair jet black and had a beard. His daughter looked a lot like Lilly and Meg.

"I love her you know?"

"Cut the crap Duncan, just leave I will find her and protect her unlike you if she stayed with me I might have saved her besides if sheriff Lamb finds you, you will be dead and since you are dead to me I think you should leave and if you don't Lamb is just a number away."

Duncan could not believe what Logan had just said, his best friend for all those years would go against him. All he could do is pick up Lilly and start to leave.

"Hey for someone who's always been let down whose heading out of down?"

"For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his dream, alone?" And with that Duncan left.

SOMEWHERE OUT THERE:

It was dark really dark. There sat Veronica she was wearing a beautiful gold gown that her captor told her to wear. The door opened. It was that Dana girl she looks like someone hit her.

"Sorry I don't want you here the boss is going away for a while. I'm going to get you out of here in time before he comes back."

"Why are you being so nice to me aren't you supposed to beat with a stick and starve me to death instead of pampering me and giving me feasts?"

With that Dana shrugged and left. Veronica knew there was some good in Dana. Veronica already knew who her captor was she kept time while she was here and from a clue they didn't think about she knew who she was dealing with. Suddenly the door opens and a lady is pushed in.

"Hello?' Veronica says.

"Veronica…..is that you?' A familiar voice calls out.

Veronica almost screams it can't be.

A/N I know I need to update Charmed, but I want to continue this so people know this story is still alive. The words Logan and Duncan say before Duncan leaves is from the RENT song 'Goodbye Love'. Charmed might be updated tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"L..LL..Lynn is that you."

"Yes, Veronica stay close to me. Follow the faint green light that is my watch."

Veronica followed the light and saw a faint face that was Lynn's. Veronica put her arms around Lynn and cried into Lynn's white suit. "What did I do wrong?"

"Veronica, dear you did nothing wrong, the only reason you're here is because of that bastard Liam, the goldigging bitch named Kendall and my psychopath murdering son of a bitch EX-husband Aaron."

"Wow uh Mrs. Ech- I mean Lester I didn't know that you felt that way."

"Why did you think I drank?"

"Oh… Um Why is Dana apart of my arch enemies plan?"

"Dana is an EX- step- daughter to Kendall who was visiting and kinda ruffled some feathers and was forced to be a so called spy."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Dude where's the beer in this house?"

"The fact both of us have been living here are whole lives and yet, you don't know where the pantry or basement is. Sad Dick just plain sad."

"Beaver if I wasn't trying to get my friend drunk than I would kill you."

I left Beavers room and saw Logan with a tear in his eye. _God I need to get him drunk he gonna die of a broken heart or some shit like that. Rich man kryptonite, rich man kryptonite indeed she was. _So I was now on a journey it was to foreign places called pantries. He had a mission he had to get Logan drunk. Logan being drunk was the only thing that mattered to me. Then again I could call up the seventh veil or better yet find my hot step-mom. Here I was walking all around. I was about to just give and go buy beer when I saw a weird door ajar. _Dude I didn't even know that I knew the word._ So anyway I open the door to find stairs. _Yay stairs! This must be the basement. _

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

I thought Dick saw cry. Who cares I messed up my only chance of having a friendship again with Duncan. Dick had been trying to get me drunk so that I could forget and be happy. But it didn't work that way with me Veronica would be the only thing that would make me happy.

"Don't worry Logan she alive."

"Lilly I haven't talked to you in a long time. How's things been, cause its been great for me I mean my love was kidnapped, I blew it with Duncan my dads a killer, in other words where were you."

"I talked to you with the physic-like girl a couple days ago."

"No Lilly I mean alone in private so that I could actually talk to you."

"Look Logan I know you love her, but trust me yelling at me won't find her anytime soon."

The painful arguing lasted for a couple minutes until a strange beeping noise came from Lilly.

"Well its time so see ya."

"Lilly wait." But she was already gone.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Veronica before we can escape you must know you are not wearing a golden gown or you weren't being fed fancy feasts. Actually you're wearing rags and have not been fed in the past two days."

"What, but I can see the golden silk and I am completely stuffed not starved, what in the world do you mean."

"Liam has a hypnotist friend and well the rest is pretty much explained."

"Then oh my god this can't be happening."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

So here I am again walking down the stairs in search of beer. I haven't found anything yet. Well duh I wasn't looking at the other side. I walked to the other side to find a bookshelf. Wow that's a lot of books I 'm bored so I look through them. Oh my god every single issue of playboy ever in hardback. I try to take the book out when the wall moved to around now I saw a door to what looked to be a freezer ._Frozen beer yay._ I opened the door to find nothing so I looked around to find another door behind a bunch of boxes.

I moved the boxes back. _Too late to go to sac'n pak now._ I opened the door to find to people in the corner of the small room. I took a closer look and Veronica passed out in the arms of LYNN FREAKING ECHOLLS.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Lynn saw Dick and tried to pick up Veronica. Dick slow picked Veronica up and carried her like a baby. They reached the top of the stairs and ran to the Living room Logan was sitting on the couch with his back to them when he heard the foot steps he said.

"So you got the beer"

He turned to see Dick carrying Veronica and then his mother stand next to Dick. Logan was shocked he ran to hold his Mom. Tears came at full force. Then he went to take Veronica from Dick. He saw her passed out and she had a slow breathing. He curled her up to him and started crying into her hair. There was no respond.

Cassidy ran down the steps to find Veronica in Logan's arm. He ran up to the phone and called her house.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

I haven't been drunk since he was 26. After he got home from the airport he worked on finding her he turned into a beast. That's when Lamb took him off her case and watched to make sure Keith wouldn't go crazy.

The phone rang.

Keith let it ring but is wouldn't stop so he answered it

"Hello?"

"Thank god, its Cassidy Casablancas, we found Veronica she in now in an ambulance on the way to the hospital now."

"Oh my god thank you I have to get down there now."

"Wait there's something else we found Lynn Echolls with her."

"Oh my lord."

Two more chapters than its done don't worry I'll explain the reason why Veronica was passed out when they found her. Please review I'm glad People like this story it was my first don't forget to check out my other 2 VM fic and one in particularly that no one has been reviewing


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was colorful out. Meg was braiding my hair while, Lilly was telling us about her date. It was perfect. Dick came around his hair still soaked from the water. He and Lilly started making out on the bed. That's when Cassidy and Mac came in with boxes of pizza.

"So how's Lilly doing."

"I still can't believe they named their kid after me even though I'm still alive."

"It was Duncan's idea lil, and the other Lilly is doing fine she's up with my aunt right now, probably watching Barney or Sesame Street."

"Speaking of Duncan, he just pulled into the drive way."

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey sugarpuss." Logan gave me a long kiss on the lips.

"Ew can please not do that in front of my face."

"Hi Wallace."

It was perfect everyone here no problem. That when they all disappeared and everything turned black.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Her heart beat was slow. It was too slow. Logan looked at her while through a glass window while the doctors tried to keep her alive.

_Why couldn't it be me, she doesn't deserve this. _

"Honey its time to go home she'll be fine, don't worry."

"Mom I have to worry when I thought I found at the Neptune grand it turned out to be Trina and a broke down in front of her and she comforted me in my time of need. Then a week ago later we kissed. In the end she broke up with me in the summer, but it was my fault I was careless. I need her to stay alive because for a long she was the person I still cared about that was 'alive'. Don't you get it I love her."

After that speech Logan was sobbing into his mothers arm.

"Logan if you won't leave let me get a chair and blanket for you"

"fine."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Now Veronica was at a masquerade ball. She was wearing a strapless black gown, that went down a little bit below the knees and it had a golden trim around the bottom. It was matched with gold and black mask and black high heels. Veronica walked around the ball when a song started up.

_In this world you tried_

_not leaving me alone behind. _

A man asked Veronica to dance she let him lead her to the dance floor.

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

Suddenly her past flew into her brain and she remembered all she's been through.

_Now I know why_

The man turned her around then took the form of Logan.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments imagine you here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whisper, your silent tears_

She almost kisses him but he dips her back.

_Make me promise I'd try_

_to find my way back in this life_

_(A/n this is switching from V's dream to Logan at the hospital.)_

Logan looks at her with the tears streaming down his face.

_I hope there is a way_

_to give me a sign you're ok_

Logan starts kiss Veronica in the middle of the dance.

_Reminds me again it worth it all_

"Please wake up Veronica please."

_So I can go on._

Mist appeared and it seemed that those two where the only ones at the dance.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

The room turned bright white it took her a minute to adjust.

"Give me one more minute let me finish dancing to Memories in my dream."

"Girl this is heaven. Don't worry your not dead I just want to show you something."

"Lilly and I have been taping the reactions to the others about your kidnapping."

"No one cared probably."

"Well actually."

Lilly showed her Logan and Duncan's conversation and her father getting drunk.

"But a you know a um." Veronica was at a lost for words.

"Well nice seeing ya V, but its time for you to wake up and remember Logan loves you a lot."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"He loves me, when did that happen." Veronica was whispering, but this time she was in a hospital bed with her father and Logan at her side. Both of them we asleep. So Veronica woke them up the only way that would amuse her.

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!"

"HOLY SHIT, Veronica you're awake."

He dad was the first to pick her up.

"I was so worried you won't go out of my site, do you need anything water, food, a pony."

"Just water thank you."

Keith moved to get water but first whispered into Logan's ear. "I'll leave you two alone." Logan moved to hug Veronica, but in the end started crying into her lap.

"Logan what is it?"

"Don't you ever make lose you again, I love you so much you here that."

She pulled him in to a kiss

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Doctor Puller what happened to her?"

"Niverciten. It's a gas that is deadly to people under 20."

"It is spreading around the house now."

"Get those boys out of there fast why there still awake."

A/N the lyrics is to the song Memories by Within Temptation. the final chapter should be up tomorrow and also Niverciten is a made-up gas I just put letters together, if is a real gas I didn't know about it.


End file.
